Meeting Bruce Banner
by Kaley Blair
Summary: Rachel strutted over to the to the bar, yelling at the bartender for two waters, she took the waters and headed back to the table. She sat down and handed him a water. "Banner, by the way. Bruce Banner." Bruce Banner x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Tony Stark_

He and Rachel had known each other back in high school and talked a few times since graduation.

Rachel got up from her bed and moved over toward her closet. Pulling back the door, she browsed her clothing.

Nothing.

Great, she was invited to Stark's party and she didn't have anything to wear.

Rachel checked her alarm clock, 10:38 A.M.

She still had time to go to the dress shop and pick something out. She walked into the bathroom and undressed. She showered, picked out her outfit and dressed before heading to the kitchen to grab the car keys. She got into the car and headed for the dress shop downtown.

The bell on the door jingled, signaling her entrance.

"Hey Rachel!" Kasey said emerging from the back room,

"Hello Kasey, can you do me a favor?" Rachel set her purse and coat down on the table. "I got invited to a party and I could use a new dress."

"I'm sure I can do something for you, come on back." Kasey replied as she walked toward the back of the store, Rachel following close behind.

"Do you have any idea of what you want?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking a short dress this time." Rachel answered.

"I'll see what we have in the books, go ahead and flip through those over there, you haven't seen our newest additions." Kasey said handing Rachel a few books.

The books were filled with designs for dresses, each page featuring a different dress with several pictures showing different angles.

"I'm personally really fond of this design here," Kasey said pointing to the page, "I can make it in any color and it would be really flattering on your figure."

"When can you have it finished?" Rachel asked.

Kasey looked over the design again and thought for a minute.

"I could probably have it made for you as early as next week."

Rachel smiled broadly.

"That would be perfect! The party isn't until the 23rd."

"I'll need your measurements again before you leave." Kasey said leading Rachel back into the another room.

Kasey took Rachel's measurements and scratched them out on paper.

** "**Who's party is this anyway?**" **Kasey asked ripping off the sheet and pinning it to the board.

"It's just another one of Tony's parties." Rachel said.

Kasey looked surprised.

"Stark? You're still in contact with him?." She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on! He wasn't that bad, honestly." Rachel retorted.

Kasey just shook her head.

"I'll call you when the dress is finished, I'll need you to try it on and see that everything fits right."

"Thanks Kasey. I owe you one!" Rachel said picking up her coat and purse. The door jingled as she opened it.

"Anytime!" Kasey shouted after Rachel,


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Rachel had burst into Kasey's dress shop. Since then she'd gotten heels and a clutch to go with the dress. Rachel was doing laundry when she heard the phone ringing,

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hey! It's finally finished!" Kasey's voice called.

** "**Oh good! I'll be over soon!**" **Rachel replied.

"Oh trust me, you'll love it!" Kasey said.

Rachel finished up her laundry and dressed in a sleek black skirt and a red flowing shirt. She put on her new shoes and grabbed her bag before slipping out the door.

When Rachel opened the door at Kasey's dress shop the bell announced her arrival. Kasey appeared from the back room,

"Come see it!" Kasey said.

Rachel headed into the back room after Kasey and stopped when she saw the dress on the mannequin by the wall. She slowly walked over to it,

"It's gorgeous Kasey!" Rachel gawked.

"Just wait until you try it on!" Kasey said removing the dress from the mannequin.

Rachel took the dress from Kasey's arms and took off toward the dressing room. Rachel slipped on the dress before admiring herself in the mirror.

"Gosh! You look fantastic!" Kasey said

Rachel spun around showing off the dress. "Don't I? Gosh Kasey it's beautiful!"

"You look so elegant in red Rachel, exceptional color choice!"

The dress was beautiful, it hugged Rachel in all the right places and accentuated her small waist. Rachel smiled as she spun around again to admire the dress.

"It works perfectly with those heels too!" Kasey mentioned as she admired Rachel's entire outfit.

"I figured I needed a few accessories." Rachel said picking up her clutch.

"You'll have to tell Tony to keep his hands off!"

Rachel spun to face Kasey, giving her a disapproving look.

"Just saying." Kasey threw a jacket at Rachel, "This'll go good with that too."

Rachel smirked. She opened her bag and took out $400.

"This should cover it." Rachel said handing the money to Kasey

"That'll do it." Kasey replied putting the money in the cashbox.

Rachel stepped back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. Kasey took the dress and folded it neatly in a box.

Kasey and Rachel walked back to the front. Rachel picked up her things and pushed the button on her car keys. The car outside started with a roar.

"Aston Martin?" Kasey said, walking around the table for a better look.

"Yeah, just got it last month. Lemme take you for a ride sometime!" Rachel said adjusting her jacket. she opened the door, bells jingling.

Rachel arrived home and set her dress on her bed, only a week more until the party.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Rachel pulled up her panty hoes, then walked over to her bed where the dress sat folded perfectly in the box. She pulled it out and stepped into it, securing the clasp in the back. She walked to her bathroom and pulled out her makeup bag; she put on some eyeliner and mascara then finished off the look with her favorite crimson lipstick.

Rachel admired herself in the mirror one last time before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her jacket and clutch. The Aston Martin roared to life as she remote started the car.

She pulled up outside the party and handed the keys to the valet man. Rachel walked with great confidence through the doors and into the dimly lit building. The DJ was blasting AC/DC, obviously Tony's choice.

"Hey Rachel."

Rachel spun to see who had called.

_Tony Stark_

"Hey Tony." Rachel said with a smile.

Tony walked over to Rachel, he looked her up and down.

"You look...fabulous." Tony said admiring her again,

Rachel blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself Tony."

Tony put his arm around Rachel and lead her to the bar.

"Someone get this fine women something to drink please, something strong!" Tony barked.

Tony's hand slid down around Rachel's hip, she eyed him.

The bartender slid the glass across the bar and Rachel reached for it and took a sip. She shook her head and close her eyes.

"What is this Tony?" she rasped.

"Something strong!" he replied with a smile.

Rachel laughed, she and Tony talked for a while longer and when she'd finished her drink he ordered her another one.

"Tony if I have many more of whatever those are, I'm not going to make it home tonight." Rachel said.

"Then you'll just have to stay here!" He smiled.

The bartender slid the glass across the bar again, Rachel took it.

"I'm gonna go sit down for a while Tony, I'll catch up with you later."

Tony watched as Rachel walked away,

"Wow."

Rachel spotted a small table located on the side of the room away from the crowds. She slowly fought her way through the crowd and approached the man sitting at the table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

The man looked up, then smiled ever so slightly. He gestured toward the chair opposite, Rachel took her seat.

The man had kind eyes, and wasn't to bad looking either, Rachel noticed. The man was studying her.

"You with Stark?" he asked.

"Oh no, just old friends from high school."

"I see." he replied.

Rachel noticed he was eyeing her drink,

"You want some?" she asked extending the drink toward him.

He shook his head.

"I really shouldn't."

Rachel tilted her head teasingly.

"Come on, just one won't hurt anybody."

"You have no idea!" he said with a laugh.

She shook the drink a little, arm still extended.

He took a deep breath,

"Okay, just a little though,"

The man took the drink from Rachel's hand and downed it.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"You shouldn't huh?" she laughed.

He shook his head a bit.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Something strong," Rachel replied leaning on the table.

He smiled at Rachel, then laughed a bit.

"You'll see something strong if I have any more of those!"

_I like this man._

"I will, will I?" Rachel asked playfully.

About an hour later Rachel and the man where still talking, playfully flirting back and forth. Rachel stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some water, you want one?" She asked him.

"Sure a water would be fantastic."

Rachel strutted over to the to the bar, yelling at the bartender for two waters, she took the waters and headed back to the table. She sat down and handed him a water.

"Banner, by the way. Bruce Banner."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel smiled,

"Rachel Kieran."

A while later Tony walked over to the table,

"Oh Rachel, I see you've met Bruce." Tony gave Bruce a slap on the back.

Bruce looked up at Tony.

"I have." Rachel nodded to Tony.

Tony leaned down and whispered in Bruce's ear.

"You know you look like you both could use another drink!"

Bruce shook his head no.

Tony straightened.

"Well, come on Brucie, lets go." Tony then walked off into the crowd.

Bruce stood up to follow Tony then turned back to Rachel.

"I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded and Bruce took off after Tony.

Bruce and Tony returned with drinks. They both sat down, Bruce handed a drink to Rachel. She took it.

They all sat there sipping their drinks and casually chatting. The party began to wind down and soon they where the only few left.

"I should probably be heading home." Rachel stood up and almost lost her balance.

Tony took the glasses back to the bar and paid. Bruce walked over to Rachel.

"It was really lovely meeting you tonight Rachel." he smiled, trying not to be awkward.

"Yeah, you too." She took another step and almost fell again.

Bruce looked at her.

"You probably shouldn't be driving, do you want me to drive you home?"

"That would be so awesome." Rachel headed for the door.

Bruce walked over to Tony.

"Hey Tony, Rachel's drunk off her ass. I'm gonna take her home. What was in that last drink?"

Tony turned and looked at Rachel who was headed for the door.

"Nothing she can't handle. She gets sober again very fast, treat her well!"

Bruce gave a wave over his shoulder as he caught up to Rachel.

"What car do you drive?" Bruce asked.

"Aston Martin." Rachel slurred.

Bruce's eyes got wide. Rachel took the keys out of her purse and handed them to Bruce. He unlocked the car and helped her inside. They headed back to Rachel's house.

Bruce pulled into the driveway at Rachel's and carried her inside.

"You know Rachel you really know how to make a hell of a first impression." Bruce put her on her bed and placed the keys on the bedside table.

"I'll see you later Rachel."

"Wait!"

Bruce stopped, her eyes were pleading.

"Please don't leave yet." She said solemnly. "I don't want you to leave."

Bruce stood by her bedside.

"It's okay Rachel. I'll stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel woke up a few hours later and looked around her room,

"Bruce?" she asked softly.

No answer.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed, maybe he was somewhere in the house. She walked out of her room and down the hallway. Her relief came when she got to the kitchen.

There he was sitting at her kitchen table, reading. He looked up when she entered the room,

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked taking off his glasses and setting them on the table.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Almost like I was never..." Rachel trailed off. She walked over to the fridge and got some water. "Do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

"Some food would be great, anything is fine really." Bruce replied.

Rachel browsed the fridge,

"I have some left over vegetable soup. If you want that." She said.

"That sounds good,"

Rachel pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and ladled the soup. She hit the button on the microwave and headed for the drawer of silverware.

"So Bruce, what kind of work do you do?" Rachel asked sifting through a drawer looking for soup spoons.

"I'm a scientist." He fiddled with his glasses. "Sometimes I uh...take care of sick people in other countries." He looked back down at his glasses again.

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "Thats awesome."

The microwave beeped. Rachel hit the button and took out the soup serving it into two bowls. She handed him the soup and his spoon. She sat down at the table across from him. They both began to polish off the soup, Bruce looked up at Rachel. Rachel looked up. Their eyes met for an instant and they both looked down at their soup again, busying themselves with eating.

They finished their food and Rachel took the bowls, placing them in the sink.

"You know Bruce," Rachel bit her lip, "you don't have to leave yet do you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Want to maybe, watch a movie?" Rachel asked

Bruce stood up from the table,

"I'd like that."

Rachel smiled,

Rachel lead Bruce out of the kitchen.

"Um... I'm going to go change out of this dress. I'll be right back. My dvd's are on the shelf by the TV.

Rachel walked back to her bedroom and slipped out of the dress. She folded it back into the box then walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her favorite pair of shorts and tugged them on. She grabbed a camisole off the pile of fresh laundry and slipped it on. Rachel walked back out to the couch and sat down next to Bruce. He swallowed.

"Wow,"

Rachel smiled,

"Did you find a movie to watch?"

He tried not to look at her, but she was stunning even in something as simple as shorts.

"Yeah, I put it over on top of the player."

Rachel hopped up and glided over to the TV. She leaned over and pushed the button on the machine. Bruce looked off toward the kitchen. Trying to seem distracted. Rachel put the dvd in the player and plopped down next to Bruce again. The movie started and they watched for a while.

"I'm kinda cold," Bruce said, "do you have any blankets?"

"Yeah"

Rachel got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet in the hall.

"It's probably a little cold now but it'll warm up." Rachel tossed the blanket over Bruce.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Bruce said adjusting the blanket.

"I might," she replied with a shrug.

"This is a big enough blanket for both of us."

Bruce lifted the blanket and Rachel scooted closer. Rachel spread the blanket over her legs and curled up. She could feel the heat coming off of Bruce's body. Her breath hitched in her throat, she ran her fingers through her hair. Bruce looked down at her. He knew that he should have gone when he brought her home. Yet something had made him stay.

"Hey Rachel, what do you do?" Bruce asked.

Rachel leaned over on his shoulder.

"I'm at student at the local university. Studying to become a nurse."

Bruce nodded, the weight of her petite body pushed against his side. He shifted slightly.

"I'm glad you're not dating Tony" Bruce whispered.

Rachel extended her neck to get a better look at him.

"Why Bruce?"

They studied each other, neither wanting to break the silence. Bruce leaned down slowly, almost as if Rachel would scare if he moved to fast. Rachel could feel his warm breath stream over her skin, it gave her chills. She reached up stroking his cheek, encouraging him to close the divide between them.

He did.

Eventually the human need for air took over. Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder. He trailed kisses across her forehead. Her lips curled into a smile. Bruce pulled Rachel up onto his lap, he stroked her hair and their lips connected once more. This time however with more craving. He pulled Rachel's small frame to him, eliminating any space between them. She ran her fingers through his soft tousled curls. Bruce pulled her still closer, his hands firmly on her hips.

Beep Beep Beep.

Bruce ignored it.

He stood up off the couch, carrying Rachel still, hands holding on to her legs. Her arms laced around his neck, and one leg on either side of his torso. She giggled. He licked at her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She refused, playing a bit with his curls again. He flopped her down on her bed. A squeal escaped her lips. Bruce took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

He explored her mouth as her tongue entangled his. He leaned further down over her, pressing her to the bed. Rachel's hands blindly searched for the buttons on Bruce's dress shirt. Finding them at last, she pulled his shirt apart and ran her hands down his chest.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

He pulled up her cami and ran his hands over her soft stomach. She wrapped his soft curls around her fingers and pushed against his chest.

Bruce looked at his wrist.

180.

Bruce ran his hands along the curves of her body. She shuddered. They broke apart, gulping in air. She strung kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

190.

"Rachel," Bruce whispered.

"Huh?" Rachel said against his neck,

"Rachel, we have to stop, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me. I can't"

Bruce dropped his head to her chest.

"I'm sorry Rachel,"

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

175.

Rachel stroked his hair,

"It's okay Bruce."


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce stood up and walked across the room pushing back his hair, the beeping on his heart monitor finally stopping. Rachel stood up and pulled her camisole back down. She smoothed her disheveled hair and walked toward Bruce. She rested her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Bruce?" she asked timidly.

She lifted her head as he turned around,

"Yes?"

Her head fell against his firm chest, she took a deep breath through her nose, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close.

"I'm really glad I'm not dating Tony either,"

He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head.

"I should get going Rachel," Bruce whispered stroking her hair.

Rachel stepped away from him and strode toward the window and yanked back the curtains.

"Bruce, it's snowing!"

He walked over behind Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is, damn."

"How're you going to get home?" Rachel questioned.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Tony drove me to the party. I don't have a car here."

"And mine won't drive through snow like this." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You could stay here tonight."

"No, no, no, I don't want to impose."

"Bruce where else can you go?" Rachel spun and faced him. "You can sleep on my couch. It's really no big deal."

He sighed and smiled weakly.

"Okay, if you're sure I'm not causing any trouble."

Rachel slipped past him and waltzed over to her closet; pulling out some blankets. Bruce took the blankets and followed Rachel into the living room. She pulled the coffee table away from the tv and folded out the sofa bed.

"Is there anything else you need?" Rachel asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Bruce placed the blankets on the bed.

"I think that should be all."

"You know where to find me if you need anything," she replied before walking back toward her bedroom.

Rachel stepped out of her shorts and threw them in her laundry basket. She pulled her camisole over her head and replaced it with a baggy t-shirt. She pulled her hair up on top of her head and began to wash her face.

Meanwhile, Bruce had finished fitting the clean sheets to the sofa bed and stepped back to look it all over when he realized he had forgotten something. A pillow. He thought for a minute, did he really need a pillow? no, but he wouldn't sleep very well if he didn't have one. He walked back towards Rachel's bedroom. He poked his head around the corner of her door but she was nowhere to be found. He scanned the room to see if he could find a spare pillow anywhere, but he didn't see one. He heard the door of the bathroom squeal open and quickly retreated to the living room.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Bruce couldn't sleep in dress clothes. She thought she still had a pair of Kevin's sweatpants in her closet. She searched through the piles on top of the shelf and finally found them, neatly folded, just like he'd left them. She pulled them off the shelf and moseyed down the hall.

"I found these, they should fit you." Rachel said.

Bruce slipped his shoes off and looked up.

"Oh," he chuckled, "Thanks."

He took the pants from her and unfolded them.

"Do you have a pillow?" He asked pinching his lips together.

"Oh sure!" Rachel left to retrieve one.

Bruce unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and folded it on the coffee table. He then loosened his belt and stepped out of his pants and into the sweatpants.

"I found this one," Rachel said, stopping abruptly.

"Oh thanks for the pants," he took the pillow from her.

She shifted pulling her shirt to cover her legs a bit more.

"Is there anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm good now, thanks"

Bruce set the pillow in place and folded his pants next to his shirt. Rachel looked around awkwardly.

"Goodnight Rachel." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight Bruce."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel's head was pounding. She threw back the covers and walked to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out some Advil. She made her bed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Bruce rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He could smell eggs cooking in the kitchen. Rachel turned when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Bruce." she said cheerily.

"Good morning Rachel."

He took a seat at the table and looked around the kitchen.

"I've made some scrambled eggs and some toast, if you want any."

Rachel grabbed two plates from the cabinet and put two pieces of toast on each plate.

"That sounds great. I'm starving."

Bruce extended his arm and took the plate from Rachel. She scooped the last of the eggs into a bowl and placed it on the table. She grabbed her plate and sat down opposite Bruce. They didn't talk much while they ate.

Bruce pushed back his chair and carried his plate over to the sink. He turned on the water and began washing his plate.

"Bruce, you don't have to do that!" Rachel said standing.

"It's just one plate, Rachel." He put the clean plate down and shut off the water, drying his hands on the towel. Rachel gathered the rest of the dishes and took them to the sink. Bruce walked to the living room and began to take apart his bed.

Bruce gathered his clothes and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I shower before I leave?"

Rachel dried her hands and stepped into the hallway.

"It's this way."

She walked back toward her bedroom and opened the door to her bathroom.

"Um. Towels are under the sink and shampoo is on the shelf."

Bruce stepped into the room and slid past Rachel.

"Thanks."

Rachel stepped out and headed back into the living room. She saw the sheets folded on the coffee table. She picked them up and carried them to her laundry room.

Bruce turned on the water and removed his clothes. He stepped into the warm water and let it rush over his face. He stood in the water flow for a while before finally reaching for the shampoo. The label read strawberries and cream. He sighed and poured some into his hand anyway.

He turned off the water and stepped onto the mat. He reached under the sink for a towel and dried off a bit before wrapping it around his waist.

Rachel heard the paper slap onto the porch and got up from the couch. She opened her front door and picked up the paper. She unfolded it and sat down at the kitchen table to read.

Bruce put his arms through his shirt and carefully fastened the buttons, leaving the top two undone. He pulled his pants on over his boxers and tucked in his shirt. Before opening the door, he picked up the damp towel and borrowed pajamas. He walked into the living room and looked around for Rachel. She heard his footsteps and got up from her seat. She met him in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What should I do with these?" he asked pressing his lips together.

"I'll take them to the laundry room." Rachel reached out and took the towel and pants. Bruce watched her as she swayed down the hallway. Once she was gone from sight he picked up his glasses from the coffee table and shoved them in his shirt pocket. He folded up the sofa bed before sitting down to put on his shoes. Rachel came back dressed in fresh clothing and stepped into her shoes at the end of the hall.

"Ready to go?" She asked grabbing her coat from the closet.

"Yeah." Bruce stood up and walked over to the door.

Rachel grabbed her keys, they both went outside and she locked the door behind them. She pushed the remote start button and the car came to life. She unlocked the door and they both got in.

"They plowed the streets so we should be okay to drive now." she said as she backed out of the driveway. "I'm dropping you off at Tony's right?"

Rachel turned the corner onto Tony's street and pulled into his massive driveway. Bruce released his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"Wait!" Rachel said.

Bruce stooped so he could see her.

"Thanks for everything Bruce." She smiled.

"I'll see you Rachel." He smiled back.

Bruce shut the door and walked up to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce shut the door and wandered into the living room. Tony walked around the half wall of the kitchen with a small glass of scotch. He took a sip and smiled at Bruce.

"So how was it?" he asked.

Bruce walked to the couch and sat down.

"All I did was take her home, Tony."

"And stayed the night." Tony sat down on the couch next to Bruce and nudged his arm. "Think how much better things would have gone if you didn't have to be so careful, big fella." Tony took another sip of his drink.

Bruce pressed his lips together.

"By your standards things would have gone very well. I think things went fine anyway."

Tony shook his head.

"We gotta get you laid."

Bruce stood up.

"You know I can't Tony. It's not... it's not safe."

"We can work around it."

"There is no way you can guarantee anything." Bruce walked back to his room.

Tony finished his drink and ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the glass. He was suddenly struck with an idea and ran to his lab. Tony pulled up some research from Dr. Samuel Sterns and began reading.

Bruce slowly crept down the stairs and opened the door to Tony's lab. Tony sat across the room carefully mixing things together.

"What are you doing? You've been down here for days." Bruce walked over and picked up one of the papers. He began reading.

"You're not trying to replicate the stuff Sterns used on me are you?" He asked, putting the paper down.

"No, I'm improving it." Tony stood up from his seat and went in search of another paper.

"How can you improve it?"

Tony returned with his paper and added a few more drops of something to his mixture.

"If I strengthen this, and add in a drug to slow your heart beat, you shouldn't Hulk out when...excited."

Bruce chuckled.

"I already told you, it's not safe."

"Well, we're going to test it first!" Tony poured the mixture into another container and set it in a glass case.

"How will you test it?" Bruce fidgeted.

"I've started building a machine, similar to the one Sterns had. I'll give you a series of electric shocks that simulate certain situations and see how you react."

"When do we start this testing?" Bruce asked.

"I have a few more modifications to make to the machine and then we can start."

Tony grabbed some tools and carried them over to the machine.

"You can help if you want." Tony called after Bruce, who was heading back upstairs.

"No thanks." Bruce said waving his hand as he climbed the stairs.

A few hours later Tony emerged from the lab. Bruce was laying on the couch reading a book.

"It's finally finished!"

Tony walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Bruce finished his page and shut the book. He got up and headed toward Tony.

"Right this way!" Tony said as he led Bruce down the stairs.

They walked through the lab and Tony opened a door on the far side of the room. Inside it was completely empty except for a large glass cell and some machinery.

"You salvaged the cell from the helicarrier?"

"Might as well put it to good use. I replaced the glass."

Tony opened the door to the cell and Bruce walked in hesitantly.

"If you would go over to the table please."

Bruce laid down on the table and Tony began strapping all sorts of monitors to him. He explained what each of them did as he attached them.

After he had finished, he walked over to the machine and explained what was going to happen.

"Firstly, you will be injected with the two separate drugs. The one to slow your heart beat and the one to suppress the Hulk. After that you will be put through a series of electrical shocks. that simulate different situations. One for pain, one for that rage problem you have, and one for pleasure."

Bruce shifted as much as the machinery would allow. His legs and arms were secured to the table with strong bands. In his arm was the IV that would carry the drugs through his system.

"Are we ready to go?" Tony asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony pushed the button and the fluid flowed through the tubes. Bruce cringed; it stung his insides. Finally, the last of the liquid drained and the burning lessened. He relaxed again on the table. Tony sent a small shock through the patches attached to Bruce's forehead. He flinched at the unexpected shock. He looked at Tony and scowled. Tony waved an apology and slowly moved his controls. This shock came just as suddenly as the first. Pain shot through Bruce's entire body. Tony turned the knob further and Bruce strained against the bindings. Tony turned the knob as far as it would go, increasing the pain simulation to its highest level. Bruce's heart rate monitor beeped rapidly.

210.

Tony turned the knob all the way to the off position and Bruce fell back on the table. His chest was heaving. His breathing returned to normal and Tony proceeded with the rest of the tests. Everything went as planned.

Hours later, they both emerged from the lab. Bruce walked groggily through the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tony waltzed to the counter and poured himself a drink.

"You did good back there." He said between sips.

"Thanks." Bruce mumbled.

Tony paced the room, "Everything was steady. Nothing showed signs of problems. We should be able to suppress the Hulk now."

Bruce ran his hands through his hair. He had a pounding headache. He stood up from the table and walked towards his room to lay down.

Tony picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Tony, please, I have other plans."

"Please, Rachel."

Rachel tugged on her jeans and padded across the room to her closet. She pulled out a silky shirt and selected a pair of shoes from the rack. She quickly applied some makeup and grabbed her keys before heading out the door. Tony was waiting.

The door opened before she could even knock, and Tony greeted her brightly. She stepped inside, he extended his arm to take her things. She handed him her keys and walked further into the house. She hadn't been here in a long time. Tony returned and led her to the kitchen area. The kitchen was brightly lit with multiple windows with a beautiful view of the surrounding city. He pulled a chair away from the table and motioned for her to sit. Rachel sat down and gazed at all the food.

"This is very extravagant Tony." she said with a giggle.

He took a plate from the cabinet and began serving the food. He handed her a plate piled high with cuisine she couldn't even recognize.

He filled a plate for himself and sat down a few places away. They talked casually and shared stories of their lives since they'd parted ways back in high school. Tony put down his fork and cleared his throat.

"You and Bruce can bang now."

Rachel's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her food. She swallowed and wiped off the corners of her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You see Bruce has this... problem. We fixed it today."

"Oh. I see," Rachel moved her food around a bit. She cocked her head to the side. "Is it really any of your business anyway? My personal life?"

Tony paused.

"Only when I can fix your problem," he answered.

"Gosh, Tony, why can't you ever just mind your own business?" Rachel stood up, disgusted by him.

The dishes rattled and the floor shook. Tony looked at Rachel with wide eyes. A thunderous roar echoed through the house.

"Tony," she said uneasily. "What was that?"


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to move. Quickly."

Tony grabbed Rachel and pulled her behind him. The wall to their right smashed into pieces as the Hulk came crashing through. Rachel shrieked, digging her fingernails into Tony's arm. He grimaced and covered her from the shower of debris. He took her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. The Hulk let loose an ear splitting roar and pursued them.

Tony and Rachel scampered down the hallway, avoiding flying objects from behind. Rachel looked over her shoulder; the beast was gaining.

"Tony, what is that thing?" she asked breathlessly.

"That would be Bruce." Tony replied.

Rachel looked over her shoulder in amazement. The beast did bear some resemblance to Bruce. She turned her attention forward again and jumped over a fallen plant. Tony called out to Jarvis.

"I need you to activate the suit!"

"Right away, sir."

They turned a sharp corner and swung into a room. Tony quickly shut the door and headed to the other side. Rachel yelped as the Iron Man suit shot through the floor. Tony quickly suited up while Rachel sat quietly in the corner. The mask lowered over Tony's face and he turned to her.

"Stay here."

She nodded and he walked over to the door. He shut it quietly behind him and followed the trail of destruction.

When he was sure the Hulk was far enough away from Rachel he found a way into the lab. He knew he couldn't defeat the Hulk without some help. He grabbed some of the liquid they had used during the tests and poured it into a syringe. He climbed the stairs and followed the path again.

Rachel sat quietly behind some boxes where Tony had left her. She felt the heavy footsteps of the Hulk approaching and stooped lower. The beast bellowed and broke the door into splinters. Rachel closed her eyes and squeaked. The heavy footsteps came closer. The light from above suddenly blocked out, Rachel knew she'd been found. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what would happen next. He loomed over her tiny body. He glared down at her.

"TONY!" she screamed.

Tony turned his head in the direction of the scream. He took to the air and sped off.

The Hulk's glare intensified. He reached down, plucking her small body from the boxes. Without any effort at all he threw her into the opposite wall. Her body fell and she laid in a crumpled heap. The Hulk bellowed again and turned to leave.

Tony fired at the Hulk and knocked him back. He saw Rachel lying motionless by the wall. Tony gritted his teeth and flew at him. Their battle ensued, things tossed around and blasted to pieces. Tony darted around the Hulk, only angering him more. Hulk grabbed Tony and roared at him. Just before he threw him, Tony stabbed his arm with the syringe. Tony smacked into the floor. He regained his senses and looked at Hulk. Hulk seemed weakened and teetered. He fell to his knees then fell forward, landing on Tony. The Hulk's features began to fade and Bruce's returned. Tony lifted Bruce's body off of himself and shifted.

"He's out."

Tony stood and looked around at the wreckage. He rushed down to his basement and took off the suit. He carried Bruce back to his ruined bedroom and sat him down on his bed. Tony walked hurriedly to where Rachel laid. He examined her quickly and determined it was safe to move her. He took her out to the car, gently setting her across the back seat. He jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. The hospital couldn't come into view soon enough. Tony carried Rachel into the ER and doctors soon whisked her away.

Bruce awoke hours later and gazed around his room. He cursed under his breath. He threw back the covers and tugged on fresh clothes. He continued to curse as he shuffled through the debris. The destroyed dining room opened in front of him. He scanned the room and something caught his attention. A jacket laid underneath a toppled chair. He investigated further and made a terrible discovery. The jacket belonged to Rachel. He suddenly felt dizzy and sat down on the toppled couch.

Tony arrived home shortly after. He found Bruce sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and a half empty bottle of alcohol next to him.

"Hey" Tony said.

"Where were you?" Bruce asked.

"I was at the hospital." Tony answered softly.

Bruce looked up. He searched for his words.

"What did I do to her?"

"You threw her across the room. She's pretty banged up." Tony took a seat next to Bruce.

Bruce pursed his lips.

"I told them she was in a bad car accident." Tony said.

"Can we go see her?"

"I'll get the keys."

They both stood up and walked silently to the car. Tony drove to the hospital without a word. The nurse led them to Rachel's room. She opened the door and Bruce and Tony entered quietly. Rachel's body lay motionless on the bed. Monitors beeped and displayed all sorts of different numbers. They both stood in silence for the longest time. A nurse came in and recorded some numbers on a chart. Tony found the nerve to speak.

"What all is wrong with her?"

The nurse looked over the charts and flipped a few pages.

"She seems to have some broken ribs, broken arm, some bad bruising and a pretty severe head injury."

Bruce looked down at the floor, unable to find words.

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded, leaving the room.

Bruce gently took Rachel's hand.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Author's Note: Expect a sequel! _

_Sequel is published! It's called Knowing Bruce Banner, check it out!_


End file.
